


Part 2: The Feuds of the Rich

by free2excel



Series: The Noble Drow (Vicori/Nilan) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination Plot(s), Class Differences, Class Issues, Clothing, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Culture Shock, Dark Elves, Drow, Drow Culture, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Fights, Height Differences, Height Kink, High Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intrigue, Love, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis Size, Plot, Plot Twists, Politics, Porn With Plot, Race, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Shota, Shotacon, Size Difference, Size Kink, Straight Shota, Straight Shotacon, Taboo, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2excel/pseuds/free2excel
Summary: Nilan and Vicori have returned to Redwood Estate, but her new partner has added fuel to an old feud - one which could upset everything Vicori has built.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Noble Drow (Vicori/Nilan) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Mightnight Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! I'm hoping to return to this as my next project, though I've been busy lately so updates may be slow ^^ But I'm excited for some of the new things I have planned for Nilan and Vicori!
> 
> If you haven't read the first part of this series, please find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266150
> 
> I've also separated this story from the "Chronicles of Sirillion" series and created a new one for them since there's now multiple parts~ I hope it doesn't complicate things too much! ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bald assailant, the threat of arson, and a disappointed Vicori. Nilan is in over his head and wonders how he got here in the first place...

Nilan gagged, his brown hair matted into the cold mud next to the bush as he gripped helplessly at the brown leather glove wrapped around his windpipe. In front of him a bald man with a furious gaze watched him with a slight smile. The man's hand dug into the twelve-year-old's throat while his other hand held a torch against the bushes next to Redwood Estate, which slowly began to catch aflame despite the light rainfall that cast down on them.

"There there...quiet now you little runt..", he grumbled as he leaned his weight onto the boy's neck. Nilan's small hand desperately felt around the mud next to him, soon making contact with the tool he brought with him. He closed his eyes and with a sudden and desperate swing of his arm Nilan jammed the knife deep into the side of the bald man's temple who fell unceremoniously on top of the boy like a sack of wet flour.

Nilan's eyes opened wide, feeling the warmth of the man's blood seeping down onto his own neck. As the bush next to him continued to burn his heart raced, hands shaking at his sides as he stared up into the cloudy night sky above, its dual moons completely obscured from view.

Soon he realized a pair of red eyes were looking back at him, and Vicori stood next to him in her white nightgown as the rain began to pick up.

"Oh...M-master Nilan...wh-what have you done?".

As he lay on the ground catching his breath, his mind trickled helplessly back to the events of the past month, and he feared he made a grave mistake in staying in this terrible place...


	2. Daella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from their adventure, Nilan finds himself back at Redwood Estate. However, Vicori introduces him to an unfamiliar face and sets some new ground rules for them.

One month earlier, Nilan once again found himself resting in the sitting room of Redwood Estate surrounded by various manner of artifacts and elaborate furnishings.

"Wait here, I will see if Daella has returned", Vicori said matter-of-factly, still wearing the brown hemp robe she traded the farmer for outside the city. Nilan wanted to question who Daella was, but Vicori seemed to expect him to know already so he thought it best to not challenge it, and soon Vicori disappeared into the hallway to continue upstairs into the Estate.

The boy's eyes moved around the room, taking a deeper notice of the artifacts which dotted the walls of the sitting room. His first time here he hardly took notice of them whatsoever; but after their escapade in the spidery tomb they all seemed to have a wholly new and special meaning. He could now appreciate the lengths she had surely taken to acquire all of them - and there were so many! It put into perspective just how much experience she had with such things and he found himself newly intimidated by her expertise all over again.

He stood up and began pacing gingerly about the room, examining them from a safe distance. There was a few different swords, maces and daggers locked onto decorative shelves, foreign metals engraved in languages and shapes Nilan had never seen before. One of her cabinets contained an array of fanciful jewelry inlaid with a range of various gemstones, all intricately carved into unique shapes.

One thing in particular that stumped him was a few old looking pieces of parchment pinned in a display case above the fireplace. Nilan had never learned to read properly; he could understand all the basic words but his vocabulary was short of being impressive, and any sort of fancy, complicated handwriting was near illegible to him - and all of these letters had fancy handwriting. Some were marked with important-looking seals, others were signed with paw prints of some kind. He wasn't even sure if most of them were written in his language! The boy hadn't realized he was practically clambering up the fireplace mantle to look at the letters. It was only when Vicori had returned did it jostle him into returning to the ground like a normal human should.

But Vicori wasn't alone as she was followed by another elf. This one however seemed a bit more like what Nilan knew elves to be: her skin was a soft, peachy tone unlike Vicori's ebony black skin, and her beautiful golden blonde hair fell down her back to her rear. She wore a long maid dress and matching headband. What surprised Nilan the most however was her stature. She was actually a few inches shorter than he was, he thought she might even be a child. Yet something about her sky blue eyes and cute face seemed to belay a certain intelligence which lended him to believe this was not the case. He also couldn't help his innocent gaze to notice she was rather well developed as well - her breasts, though not as large as the drow Lady's were, seemed impressively large for her height which suited her rather curvaceous shape.

"Master Nilan, this is Daella. Daella, meet Master Nilan", Vicori offered as an introduction.

The pair of them looked one another singularly, practically in unison, before they both returned their gazes up to Vicori and spoke, "Who is this?".

Vicori sighed, her attention looking down to Daella as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Daella, this is Master Nilan. He is the one who accompanied me on my recent journey. He will be staying with us for some time as repayment for his services...", she said to the smaller elf flatly before looking to Nilan and speaking just as matter-of-factly to him, "...Master Nilan, this is Daella. She is my personal attendant. She is the daughter of an old acquaintance of mine whom I had taken in some time ago".

The short elf folded her arms to her large chest and looked over to the human haughtily, "My mother was a good friend to Lady Vicori - she saved her life lots of times," she turned her gaze up to the dark elf above her, "Must he really stay here~? You really need to pay a child back? Surely you could simply pay him a pittance and send him on his way Lady Vicori? It just seems a little strange to have hi-".

"Our travels yielded little in the way of treasure", Vicori interjected, "I am afraid it has put me at a loss. Master Nilan has kindly agreed to this arrangement in lieu of traditional payment. Isn't that correct, Master Nilan?".

The boy was a little surprised, looking between the two of them. He thought he understood what she was saying - that their little 'arrangement' should probably be kept secret for the good of the both of them, and it didn't seem like Vicori kept Daella in the loop about many things.

"Y-Yeah! Of course", he fingered the 400 gold bankroll in his pocket as he lied to Daella through his teeth, "S-Sorry I'll...I'll try not to be a bother or anything".

Daella pouted, turning around to look up at the dark elf once more, "Lady Vicori! Wha-".

Vicori however, squatted down to meet Daella at eye level.

"Daella, please prepare us something to eat. I shall help Master Nilan take his things to the guest room. He will only be here for a short while and I assure you he is quite harmless".

She spoke slowly, in a slightly comforting tone which even seemed to soothe Nilan's nerves as well. This also seemed to pacify Daella who only gave him a final look of concern before nodding her head to Vicori.

"It is nice to meet you", Daella mumbled, resigning herself to return to the kitchen area near the back of the manor house.

Vicori watched the elf leave before returning attention to Nilan, "Please excuse her. Daella is somewhat prone to outbursts, but she is a kind girl. I will show you to the guest quarters".

Nilan followed her command, walking up the wide stairs of the manor to the second floor. Nilan looked at the various paintings of far away people and places along the walls as they ascended but he found himself with a few questions he wanted answers to.

"Sorry...L-Lady Vicori. Is Daella...is she...a drow too..?", he asked, still unsure about so many things of elves.

"No. She is a forest elf - those which you see around the streets here," she replied as the wooden stairs squeaked underfoot, "She is still a 'sapling', only fifty two years young. Her mother wished her to see more of the world and sent her to me".

"Fifty two?!", Nilan gasped under his breath, "I guess that's why she's a little...er...different than you".

"Yes...I sent her away on an errand when you last came, so I had almost forgotten the two of you had not been acquainted before. She is a handful at times, but harmless", her eyes glanced to the boy next to her and she looked away before sighing, "Your room is just up here".

She guided him down another rather ornate hallway on the second floor and stopped at a door at the end of the hall. Procuring a key, she unlocked it to reveal a rather spacious room overlooking the street next to the manor, complete with a bed, dresser, desk and even a closet! In fact, it was one of the nicest rooms Nilan had ever had the pleasure of seeing which is why he rushed in and eagerly hopped onto the bed.

Vicori closed the door behind her and handed the boy the room key.

"Daella knows not to pry if the door is locked," Vicori added before sitting herself on a red velvet chair in a corner of the room. She crossed one foot over the other underneath her brown robe, still having not changed from their adventure.

"I wanted to have a talk about us", she started, resting her hands on her knee, "So we are clear".

Nilan felt a little rush of anxiety come over him but he turned to face the woman nonetheless, his feet dangling over the edge of the bed.

"O-Oh yeah...okay", he replied.

"Well...what happened on our trip needs to stay completely quiet from everyone. What we did was incredibly frowned upon", she stressed, fidgeting with a thread on the robe, "It could severely tarnish my reputation and may even put me in prison...and it could cause many problems for you as well".

Nilan tried to nod along, but could only stare at the ground as he imagined the consequences. He didn't know exactly what kind of trouble he would be in, but he heard stories about prison and knew well enough it wasn't a place a growing boy should be.

"B-But I liked...", he started, but cut himself off and lowered his voice to match hers, "...what we did".

Vicori nodded sternly, "As did I. I should not wish to stop, but we must practice discreetly - much more discreetly. I should not wish to see you hurt by our impulses".

The boy already didn't like this arrangement. In fact, he would have much preferred to stay in the woods if this was the case! However, he wanted to stay with Vicori and didn't want to see her hurt either, so he begrudgingly agreed with a nod of his head.

The dark elf bowed her head, "Thank you for understanding Master Nilan". She stood up once again and walked across the room to him. Looking momentarily at the door and then the window, she bent over with her rear up in the air and placed a hand on either side of his cheeks, offering a soft but passionate kiss with her soft lips. Her large hand ran through his hair gently before she pulled away.

"Still, please do tell me if there is anything I can do for you, Master Nilan", she spoke to him as softly as her stern voice could muster.

"Y-You too, Lady Vicori", he replied with a half-hearted smile.

Vicori bowed her head to him before sighing, looking over herself and Nilan with a look of disdain, "Now if you will excuse me, I must clean myself up. Perhaps I will send Daella into town and find you some clothes".

She saw herself out of the entrance to the room, leaving Nilan alone in the fancy guest room with a heavy heart.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicori and Nilan acclimate to life living alongside one another and establish a routine with one another.

It took a couple of weeks for Nilan to get settled into life at Redwood Estate.

Vicori had stood by her word that he would be made quite comfortable - at least, to the best of her ability. She had Daella fetch him a whole wardrobe of fancy boyish suits and layers of decorative clothing similar in style to the other boys he saw walking around the finer parts of town. He tried his best to adjust to them but often found himself unbuttoning his collar or removing his belt to actually be comfortable, something Vicori never seemed to remark on. He certainly didn't find them as comfortable as the hemp trousers and rough hewn tunics from the farm back home.

The noblewoman was sure to give him innocuous attention wherever she could as well; she asked him if he needed anything in the mornings, sat with him and read while he amused himself with the Estate's garden and ate every meal together alongside him. The boy still felt unusual not being able to openly express his affection to her or have open conversations together with Daella around, but the last thing he wanted was to endanger anyone, whether it be himself or her.

That being said, he was not *entirely* without the Lady's affection. She had told Daella that the two of them had plans to go on another excursion together and they needed some items to plan ahead for their important journey. As such, every other evening Vicori sent Daella into town with a fake list of 'supplies' needed for their journey with some funds, allowing Vicori to visit Nilan in his room in private.

That, Nilan thought, almost made it worth it.

The first night started as an innocent hour-long make-out session where Nilan laid restfully on the bed with the woman close next to him, one hand gripping her bosom as they kissed delicately in the darkness of the room. He groaned breathlessly as they did so, his massive bulge practically screaming to break free from inside his newly-bought briefs.

Vicori seemed to have noticed his plight, as two evenings later the noblewoman visited once again and treated the small boy's shaft to her lips, servicing him with slick wet sounds that emitted from her moist mouth. Unfortunately the boy was still short of experience which found him blowing several unexpected bursts of youthful load into the woman's throat, which she expertly swallowed.

"I would not wish for Daella to happen upon a stain we had made", she had reasoned with him as she wiped her lips clean - but the poor boy had already fallen asleep, wiped out from the sheer thrill.

Soon their trysts devolved into pure sex, with Vicori mounting a foot on either side of him on the bed and a hand planted on either side of his head as she loomed over top of him. She moved her pelvis slowly up and down atop him, her large slippery pussy holding his cock surprisingly tightly as the bed squeaked under her weight. Nilan held onto her strong wrists as she rode him gently, moaning boyishly all the while he watched the massive round breasts of her shadowy silhouette jiggle in the darkness. However, despite her best efforts at being gentle Nilan couldn't help himself but to cum from excitement once more, and she held herself firmly on him as strand after strand of cum oozed from his thick shaft into her, being careful not to crush him under her weight.

Vicori, ever a difficult book to read, had seemed to take little qualm with his sudden and helpless finales. The boy felt like he should have been more able to last, but when he asked her about it during one of their private nights she simply shrugged it off innocently.

"You are just a child, Master Nilan. It is only natural".

Though the boy's excitability often cut their entanglements short she still stayed with him in bed, holding him close as they shared one another's warmth. Not infrequently would his youthfulness pop up again and his above average length would bring itself back to attention, ready to go once more. However, it was in the quiet moments between sessions where Nilan would pull his face in between Vicori's ample breasts, rest against her warmth and the pair would discuss anything their minds came to.

He told her how his parents got sick when he was young and gave him to a farmer who had him work the fields all day. He explained how the farmer insulted him and called him names, sometimes withholding meals when he misbehaved. Nilan told her how he ran away from the farm one night and vowed never to come back which is exactly how he had ended up here in Sandique.

He also found it in himself to admit to Vicori how he sometimes had trouble understanding what she was thinking or what she wanted. Vicori had just snickered back to him.

"I have been told that before by many," she had whispered to him, surprisingly vulnerable when they lay together, "When I am mad or upset, you will know Master Nilan". She had pulled him tightly into her chest, her soft skin pressing against his cheeks, "But know that if I am near you I am often as happy as can be".

In the darkness of the hallway outside, a short figure with pointed ears peered through a keyhole, watching the pair hold one another through the light of the moon outside. Daella bit her lip in frustration, crumpling the evening's shopping list Vicori had given her in the palm of her small hand as she furiously watched the small silhouette of the boy with a furrowed brow.


	4. Isabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nilan accompanies Vicori on her morning walk.

Daella had often kept to herself tending to the Estate by cooking and cleaning and speaking only to Lady Vicori, often leaving Nilan entirely alone. But one morning while preparing tea for Vicori, she had asked about the chores she was sent on the night before, when the duo had had one of their 'trysts'.

"Lady Vicori - why exactly do you require me to fetch you all these things so late in the evening?", the young elf inquired casually, pouring tea for each of them before reciting the various items from her list, "Three uncut garnets, one spool of silver thread, six spoons bearing the symbol of Altor on them. They aren't easy to find, y'know! And last night I swear I was followed home by some creep from the night market-".

Vicori answered suddenly, obvious to Nilan that she was stepping in to cover their tracks, "I would not have you do it if it wasn't necessary for our journey, Daella".

The golden-haired elf's brow furrowed at the response, "Well I don't see why I need to be the one to get it - why not him?", she asked in accusation, pointing a dagger-like finger at the boy who was midway through a gulp of milk.

He felt a hot flash of guilt flow through him when Vicori locked eyes to the woman and calmly replied, "It is because I know you are reliable, Daella. I know I can trust you with anything".

Daella's cheeks turned a bright red as she fell silent, eyes turning down at the dishes on the table for a few moments. She began aggressively piling the delicate glass dishes onto her silver serving tray, hastily ensuring their balance before carrying it off with her head down into the kitchen near the back of the manor, leaving Nilan and Vicori alone in the dining area simply observing the doorway she took off from in silence.

"She has been temperamental lately", Vicori remarked, wiping a spot of spilled tea from the dining table in front of her with a handkerchief.

Nilan shuffled his chair closer to Vicori, looking at her from across the table, "D-do you think she knows?".

Vicori simply shook her head in response, "I do not think so. Daella is an emotional girl, I think she is perhaps just getting used to having a new guest. After all, she has only been accustomed to serving me for the last two years".

The Lady's glowing crimson eyes peeled up to the clock in the corner of the room.

"It's time for my walk,", she said matter-of-factly. She lifted herself to her feet, the large round mounds of her chest contained behind her blue silk low-cut square necked dress, its ornate golden trim highlighting her dark skin; while most of the human noblewomen seemed to wear corsets and bustiers to help with their figures Lady Vicori, it seemed, scarcely needed one at all.

The young boy watched as she readied her things as she always did, equipping an umbrella as her sword and feathered hat as her helmet for the daily fight among the nobles. One thing he had noticed over the days spent here was that Vicori often seemed distant after coming back from her walks; she would stare into space, mosey about the house and almost seemed to have uncharacteristic trouble focusing on things.

Naturally, Nilan found himself wondering what about what it was she did that put her in such a mood - and he decided to find out how he could help.

"Can I come, Lady Vicori?", he inquired innocently.

She paused from fastening the lace ribbon of the bonnet around her chin to look at him with a raised, thin white brow.

"Why?", she replied, "Surely there must be something for you to do here? It is quite a boring trip I assure you".

The boy shrugged back to her, looking up at her splendor after hopping off his chair, "I think I'm getting kinda bored hanging around here all the time. All I do is try to stay out of Daella's way anyway and look around at your old stuff". He tried his best to work his puppy-dog eyes, which was something he was never traditionally good at. "Please?".

Vicori stared at him in silence, leaving no indication as to if the eyes worked or not.

"Fine", she said, making her way towards the front door, "But you must stay with me; should anyone ask you are simply the child of an old acquaintance".

Oh no, now he was like Daella, he thought to himself as he ran upstairs to get properly dressed for the occasion.

***

He felt a little uncomfortable in a pair of bright red breeches and taut red suede vest, a flat ribboned hat atop his head, but when Nilan saw some of the other children around the park he noticed he fit in just fine which put him at ease.

It was his first time being properly out of the house in quite some time and, he soon realized, his first time seeing Vicori among her people. Though her demeanor ever so slightly changed to almost being more approachable than she was at home she still seemed largely distanced from those around her. She would occasionally stop to speak to a neighbour which she recognized or a familiar passerby, but Nilan noticed that most of the nobles who walked the streets seemed to give her a wide berth or even ignored her outright, which sent a chill through Nilan's spine. He also noticed that there was no doubt in his mind: this was a human city. The only non-humans he saw were the dwarves and elves delivering papers fixing home and tending to gardens. Every one of the haughty looking denizens were assuredly as human as could be and proud of it.

Vicori didn't even seem to acknowledge the bad actors, continuing her stroll through the park and looking idly around at the surrounding bushed and wildflowers which were all meticulously planted, no doubt, by poorly paid folk from the lower districts.

On one occasion as they passed by a hedge maze, however, Nilan noticed a group of women; each in extravagant and different coloured dresses. A dark haired young woman in a purple dress with curled hair pointed in their direction, but Vicori had dragged Nilan off in a different direction towards the tall hedge maze in the centre of the park before he could ask Vicori about them. He wasn't even sure she had noticed them herself.

The hedge maze was especially tall for Nilan, with its deep green leafy walls even higher than the drow's head! She seemed to know her way expertly around it and before long they arrived at a seating area in the centre, with stone benches surrounding a water fountain in the centre depicting a knight slaying a dragon which breathed a spurt of water into the surrounding pond, the whole area protected from the sun above by a canopy of ivy. It was remarkably serene, feeling so separated from the rest of the park.

At least, it would have been had the young human women from outside the maze found their way inside as well. They sat in a single row along one of the benches, turning their heads in the direction of the duo, practically in unison.

The dark haired woman's eyes locking to Vicori like a wolf smelling its prey, but she smiled innocently at them nonetheless and offered a greeting which drooled with condescension.

"Oh~! Hello, knife-ear. Back from your little vacation so soon? I was afraid I would never see from you again", she asked with a cute smile and a tilt of her head. Nilan guessed she must have been around twenty years old.

Vicori offered a stiff curtsy to the girl.

"Miss Isabella. Yes, we have only recently returned," she offered in response.

Isabella nodded, looking down to Nilan and bending down to him, patronizingly squeezing his cheek with a tough pinch, leaving a red mark on it, "And what's this? You've picked up a little beggar on your travels too?".

Nilan wanted to open his mouth to speak, but Vicori spoke up for him.

"This is Lord Nilan. An acquaintance needed someone to look after their child", she replied flatly, "Speaking of which, have you still not found a suitor yet? You are not getting any younger".

Isabella scoffed before biting back sarcastically, "Cute. I suppose you would know all about finding suitors, hrm? I'm quite sure your mail box is simply *overflowing* with offers? As if someone would have the patience for an elf with the personality of a dish rag". She leaned her head back to guffaw as her entourage joined in unison.

Nilan, meanwhile, wasn't quite sure what was going on, backing away from the pair of women carefully, not wanting to encroach on their altercation.

"And how is your father's textile business doing?", the elf asked innocently, folding her hands together at her lap, "Last I had heard he was having trouble, what with the labour disputes". Vicori's white bob cut shifted as she tiller her head, deep eyes staring back at the human, "Or are your finances still struggling to stay afloat?".

Isabella leaned in closer to Vicori, standing on her toes to put her closer to her face, her voice shifting into a low growl, "You had better take that back elf or I will cut out their tongue", she hissed.

"It is simply what I heard, Miss Isabella", Vicori said flatly, "You should know I do not wish to start trouble".

Isabella's eye seemed to twitch, her face turning a hot, pouty pink. Reeling back a hand, she swung it and plowed her palm across the side of Lady Vicori's face with a loud "SMACK". The drow took one step back in a stagger, but turned her head back to look at Isabella sternly.

There was a long silence as the pair stared at one another. On one side of the fountain the young woman's entourage watched with their hands at their mouths, while on the other side Nilan watched in wide-eyed horror at the human's gesture, wondering when he should step in to protect her or not.

Nilan knew she was larger, scarier and obviously far more capable of wiping Isabella out from where she stood. He had seen her fight off wolves on her own after all!

But Vicori's answer was clear.

She bowed her head to Isabella.

"Have a good morning, Miss Isabella", a red side-eyed glance cast to Nilan, "Come, Lord Nilan".

Without another word she spun around and retreated into the hedge maze, Nilan close in tow behind her. The boy looked back and saw Isabella smugly smiling with her arms crossed, her entourage reveling in the drama.


	5. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicori and Nilan have a disagreement, and Daella overhears everything.

"Th-That wasn't right! Sh-She c-can't just...can't just do that to someone Lady Vicori!", Nilan barked at the drow who sat calmly in the sitting room, a porcelain teacup and dish balancing on her lap. The boy sat across from her, face red in fury as he clawed at the armrests by his side.

Just outside the open doorway Daella stood atop an overturned trash basket, dusting the rows of shelves which bore a number of small trinkets Vicori had collected over the years. She was far from focused on her task however, simply trying to look busy as she overheard the conversation in the other room, her ears tall and eye turned toward the doorway.

Vicori raised the teacup to her lips, sipping it smoothly with a sigh. She shook her head.

"The Crawgard family may not have as much money as they used to, but he has a lot of connections in important places", her eyes turned out towards the window overlooking the garden out front of the manor, "And a lot of them who are not fond of...certain people. Everyone knows it is a foolish thing to challenge them".

Nilan puffed his cheeks, "Well I don't care who they are, she can't just hit you like that! W-why do you even go to the park in the mornings if she does that to you?!"

"If I stay inside she gets what she wants", Vicori lowered her tea to her lap cooly, "She would love nothing more than to watch me shrivel away in this gods-forsaken hut while she taunts me from out there". The woman continued to stare out the window for a moment before raising it to her lips again.

"S-So you're just gunna...let her get away with it?!", Nilan chirped, grabbing at the tight breeches at his knees which itched from his warm palms, "Y-You can't let her get away with that! You have to tell somebody!"

Vicori's teacup found it way back down to her plate with a loud crack, her eyes breaking towards the boy with a piercing glare. Daella, taken aback by the loud sound, gripped onto the shelf with her tiny hands to keep her balance, the basket almost tipping over beneath her.

"Then what would you have me do, Master Nilan?!", she snapped. Her trill sent a bolt of fear down his spine. Her thin white brows turned into a scowl, shooting her red glare through him like a focused beam of light.

"Tattle on her to the guard? Tell her father? Let all of my acquaintances know she is a pathetic little worm? I assure you I would do all this and more", she slammed the teacup and matching plate onto the tea table next to her, "She is a snobby human in a land of snobby humans! There is nothing meaningful to be done about it!".

The drow abruptly stood and turned toward the doorway, her dress following defiantly after her motions. Hastily donning her gloves and hat she made her way to the front doorway.

"I am going out for the afternoon", she said to Daella in passing, slamming the door shut behind her.

Nilan was in shock, his sweating back buried deep into the cushion of the chair in an attempt to keep away from her wrath.

Daella casually sauntered into the sitting room, her eyes wide in shock as well. However, when she saw the boy's fear she seemed to cool off a little.

Instead, she looked to him with a smug grin, "Well, sounds like you may have really pissed her ladyship off, eh?".

The twelve year old snapped back into it, realizing what Daella had said. His fear turned into a frown as he stood up and stomped his way past Daella with a scowl, who harmlessly bumped her arm into him on his way past.

He looked back at her in surprise and the gesture caused his eyes to begin welling up. With a quiet sniff he hastily ran upstairs to the sanctuary of the guest room.

Daella's smug grin faded away as soon as she noticed the cracked porcelain plate that rested beneath Vicori's favourite teacup.


	6. A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daella leaves the estate late at night to deliver an important letter to someone...

The short elf left Redwood Estate that evening at 2 a.m., right after when Lady Vicori went to sleep. She made her way across the garden and down the road to the other end of the district with a small envelope clutched tightly to her tummy. The streets Sandique were largely safe at night in the Upper City, save for the occasional lost beggar or drunken nobleman. Fortunately, Daella had spent much of her childhood playing in the forest where subterfuge and discretion were the first thing every wood elf knew. She should hide and dance her away around any sort of miscreant she might encounter in the dark, but she rarely made it a habit to leave Redwood at night nonetheless.

But tonight was different.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the Crawgard Manor, a large estate with land along one of the massive castle walls. The gates were closed, causing Daella to peer upwards, searching the darkness for some kind of tree or structure that might help her overcome them. None in sight.

She examined the bars, turning sideways and taking a deep breath before attempting to slide through.

"Gods-damn these stupid-", she grumbled to herself as the bar fell into place in her cleavage. She shimmied awkwardly, twisting her torso to move around it and slip the rest of the way through the gate. With that it was only a short walk up the cobblestone pathway to the front gate of the manor.

Daella looked down at the envelope labelled "To Isabella Crawgard, From Master Nilan", in her shaking hands before placing it on the ground of the porch and knocking loudly on the door. Quickly she darted off towards the gate and hastily slipped through it before darting off down the street.

She didn't even stick around long enough to see the butler, still in his pajamas, find the letter on the ground and take it inside.

***

The next morning after breakfast Isabella Crawgard sat in her bedroom as her servant styled her hair for the day ahead, opening the letter and reading its elegant-looking handwriting on the parchment.

**_Isabella,_ **

**_Stay away from Lady Vicori, or I will make sure everyone thinks your a little more 'in love' with your Daddy than the average daughter should be..._ **

**_\- Nilan_ **

Isabella's faced turned a hot red as she sat in silence, watching her servant in the mirror with an empty expression, the letter clutched in her fist. After a few moments, the silence broke.

"Stephanie", she said, the servant raising her head to look at the noblewoman with a smile.

"Yes, Miss Isabella?"

"What was the name of that man father hired some time ago?", she asked, turning her head to view her hair from another angle, "You remember, the creepy one?".

"Ah-", the servant girl remarked as she curled the woman's hair with a brush, "I don't recall".

"Well...find out for me please", Isabella replied, noting the hot anger of her cheeks which still radiated from her face, "I have need of his services".


	7. Arson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nilan sees someone stalking around Redwood Estate

Almost a week later, Nilan still couldn't sleep.

Vicori had been mad for quite some time after their argument and now when she visited every other evening she insisted on only cuddling with him. In the meantime the boy had taught himself how to 'please' himself just like Vicori did, but it was hardly a replacement for her bountiful experience.

Tonight was no different as the young boy laid in bed, pants around his ankles and large limp shaft in his hand, his youthful cum trickling down the inside of his thigh and onto the bedsheets beneath him. Now that his climax had subsided, his mind went away from Vicori's body and back to how he could make it up to her.

He hadn't mentioned the incident at all, instead just choosing to pretend it never happened to avoid any more shame; he just couldn't shake the feeling that he had let Vicori down, or that he needed to do something.

That was when he heard a quiet squeak outside - it sounded like someone at the front gate?

The boy, dick still in hand, waddled his way over to the window to take a look outside through the crack in the curtains. He saw a bald man coming down the walkway towards the front door before peeling off and walking through the garden. If that wasn't concerning enough, Nilan noticed a mace dangling from the belt at his hip.

He gulped looking around the room, scanning it as his mind swirls with plans of action. He hastily dressed himself into his pajamas and retrieved a steak knife from his bedside table leftover from the dinner Daella had made. Pulling up his pants he ran out the door into the hallway, stopping at the door to Vicori's room. His hand reached for the handle but he stopped just short of opening it

What if it was nothing the whole time? And he made her even more mad just for simply waking her up? What if she kicked him out for that? It could be the last straw, and he'd be out on the street again looking for some other job to do?!

He pulled his hand away from her doorknob, running downstairs and out into the front garden. He took a low stance and began to tiptoe his way around the corner of the manor in his bare feet, the light rain causing him to make silence squishing sounds in the grass underfoot.

He watched the man move around the side of the house and procure a torch, lighting it hastily. When he moved to hold it in a large bush next to the house Nilan knew he had to step in!

"Hey!", Nilan barked, his heart racing as he clutched the knife in his fist, "Wh-what are you doing!?".

The man jumped in fright but seemed to calm immediately as his eyes fell on the rather harmless-looking boy dressed in his jammies in the pouring rain.

Diverting his attention from the bush he quickly approached the boy and seized him by the collar, "Shhh, c'mere you mangey little git", he hissed at the boy who was quickly overwhelmed by the man's size.

Nilan dropped his knife as he fell to the mud with the wind knocked out of him, the man having seized him by the throat.


	8. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sandique guards pay a visit to Redwood Estate.

The duo had made it home in the wee hours of the night, both parties soaked from head to toe. Neither said a word to one another; they parted ways at the top of the staircase and returned, in silence, to their rooms. Vicori had promised to take care of the man's belongings which she brought up to her room with her.

Nilan's hands were still shaking - the feeling of putting the knife into the man felt like what he had done to the wolf before but so, so much worse. He almost felt as though he could still feel the sensation of the weapon piercing the man's bone...

The boy shuddered, tossing off his wet jacket to prepare himself for bed which was interrupted when he heard a knocking downstairs. Peering out the window he saw a group of guards with lit torches standing outside the door - and Daella at the front of the pack.

He quickly returned to the hallway, standing at the top of the stairs as he saw Vicori open the front door before he could warn her otherwise.

The dark elf examined the group coolly, including Daella who her eyes seemed to practically hang on.

"What can I help you with?", she asked politely, the group of humans practically sneering in her direction as she asked the question. Some of their eyes trickled down to her chest which was still partially visible behind the wet mesh the clung to her mounds.

A mustachioed officer near the front of the group spoke for them.

"We've received a report that there's been some kind of assault on these premises," he started. Nilan noticed Daella looking away from the pair of them and down at her feet, "We're here to take you and the boy in for questioning", the guard added as he pointed up to Nilan at the top of the stairs, obviously not as well hidden as he thought he was. 

Daella seemed surprised at the news, however, looking up at the guard.

"W-Wait I-I told you it was him! Wh-why are you gunna take them both?!", she chirped loudly, eyes darting from Vicori to the officer and back again. The elf turned around to face them, placing herself between the drow and them. 

Vicori only responded with silence, eyes not moving from the guards.

The guard shook his head, "We'll need everyone for questioning...", the man shifted his eyes up and down the dark elf, "...and we really can't rule out someone like _her_ , can we?".

Daella gasped, looking tearfully at Vicori who watched her without a word.

"I-I'm so-sorry Lady Vicori I-I...I just w-wanted...", she stammered helplessly, "I-I n-never..", grasping for something to say.

Before she found the words though, Daella squeaked. Vicori snatched the tiny elf by the collar of her dress and violently yanked her inside before slamming the door on the guards. The larger woman practically threw the girl in the direction of the stairs where Nilan had been waiting.

"Grab whatever gear you can and come back here quickly, both of you!", the drow commanded, sticking an umbrella in the handles of the door and jamming a chair against it. She ran to the sitting room and broke open a display case, pulling out a longsword and gathering the various items left within them, "I'll hold them off".

Nilan and Daella didn't wait around. Daella sprinted up the stairs towards Vicori's quarters, her eyes still dripping with tears, and Nilan made his way downstairs into the dining room. Nilan quickly managed to gather various weapons, artifacts and trinkets into the tablecloth of the table. 

He rushed upstairs running past the foyer where the guards were banging against the front door, Vicori braced against it with her shoulder, and returned to his bedroom. He gathered as many of his belongings he could into a bag. On the way back, he nearly bumped into Daella carrying a large suitcase, both of them explicitly avoiding looking at one another. 

Before he knew it they stood in the foyer with the things they gathered strapped to them in various bags and assortments of gear, Vicori bracing against the door as the guards shouted outside.

She nodded firmly to them, which was another look that shot a beam of confidence in Nilan, and dashed towards the two of them as the door burst open behind her, sending some of the guards tumbling to the ground in the foyer. She managed to scoop the twelve year old in her left arm and Daella in her right arm, one hand on each their bottoms as she held them close to her breast with a strong arm. Then, she dashed to the back of the house and burst out the door into the back garden.

The rain had subsided now, leaving only the night scent of dew in the air. Vicori's bare feet squelched against the grass as she doubled back around the side of the house with long strides, returning to the street out front of the house as the shouts of guards echoed from somewhere inside. 

Her glowing red eyes locked to one of the guard's brown horses, darting toward it and hefting the pair of them onto it, Daella onto the front and Nilan on the back with his knees on either side of the tiny elf's round hips. They redistributed the weight of the bags so they sat upon the horses rump with Nilan holding the straps tightly to keep them in place.

Vicori forced the reigns into the young, curvaceous elf's hands as the noblewoman stared daggers into her bright blue eyes that were on the verge of tears.

"Get him to the inn on the highway", she commanded her as she pointed a finger towards the girl, still doing so while standing tall despite the size of the large horse beneath the short duo, "We're going to talk about this later".

Daella looked like she wanted to speak, but the words died in her mouth. The dark elf smack the horse violently in the backside which caused it to stumble forward and careen down the street. Nilan, almost dropping one of the bags, tried to turn in the saddle to look back at his lover.

"V-Vicori!", he cried out to her.

The woman turned away from him towards the guards who now poured out of the estate towards her on the street. One of them charged ahead, plowing into her with his shoulder and causing her to brace against him, holding his upper body against her stomach as she dug her heels into the cobblestone.

She didn't offer a word back, clearly preoccupied with fending off her attackers who grew closer as they disappeared from sight as the road turned a sharp bend.

Daella almost moved to lift her leg to dismount the horse before she felt Nilan's hand smack her across the shoulder. This stirred her enough to realize just how fast the ground was moving underneath them. He reached his arms around Daella's small waist to brace himself, her full breasts bouncing against the backs of them from the movement of the horse. 

"Just go! Vicori will meet us there!", he ordered her. She looked over her shoulder at him with a look of doubt which caused him to look away.

"I hope...", he mumbled to himself.

They fell silent as the horse's hooves crashed underneath them, the horse careening down the road toward the front road of the city.

***

Daella and Nilan sat on rocks on opposite sides of a clearing a little ways off the highway, the horse idly wandering around biting up the stray long grass in the area as the gray stone walls of Sandique were illuminated by the early morning sun behind them. The pair of them stared daggers at each other, silently judging the other without words, tension between the two small people thick in the air around them.

But it was the young boy who spoke up first.

"Why did you tell on me?! It was a misunderstanding! That guy was trying to set Lady Vicori's house on fire, I had to do something!", Nilan's face turned red as he barked out a confession.

Daella didn't seem surprised, wrinkling her nose back at him as her arms folded to prop up her plump breasts against herself.

"Sorry I wasn't just gunna let you get away with *murder* you sick little freak!", she yelped.

"It was self defence and I was scared! You would have done the same if it happened to you!", he snarled, leaning toward her on the stone like a hyena barking at its prey, "Oh right, you were the one who called the guard on Lady Vicori and had her arrested! You wouldn't have tried to help her at all in the first place!".

The elf stood up, not much taller than she was before. Hooking her hands to her hips she furrowed her soft, peachy brow as redness creeped across her face. "I've practically ran Redwood by myself for Vicori for way longer than you've known her you little twerp! You've caused her more problems than you've even solved!".

Nilan felt his heart sink into his stomach, and that was before the woman began to walk across the clearing towards him.

"Who do you think you are anyway, _fl'athn_?! You come along and put Lady Vicori's life in danger - she was perfectly happy without you around and now look what you've done! You single-handedly destroyed everything Lady Vicori has built and ruined her life!".

Daella was directly in front of him now, glaring up at him. Her usually soft round eyes pierced into his and she spat onto his chest defiantly, "You scum stain".

Nilan snapped, pushing her by the shoulders back onto the grass of the clearing before dropping to straddle on top of her, the bottom of her round chest pressed against his lap. She swung her hands at him, smacking him across the face, and the exchange soon devolved into a vicious slap fight as they tumbled around the moist grass.

Not long was it before a dark hand reached out and grabbed the elf by the shoulder, yanking her away from the boy. 

Daella's face went pale as she was lifted face-to-face by the collar in front of Vicori, still in her white nightgown which was now covered in stains of mud. Across her shoulders and face a light red spattering was present - almost like some kind of blood. This was confirmed when Nilan noticed a hole in the midsection of her nightgown and a red stain where a wound sat.

The noblewoman looked exhausted, but Daella's presence seemed to spur her energy back to life.

"Explain yourself", Vicori said calmly, though she forced Daella's back against a tree, her feet dangling helplessly underneath her which seemed to indicate there was no calm intention behind her words.

Daella whimpered as she tried to find the words, and the tears started falling before the words did.

"L-Lady V-Vicori I-I kn-...I know about you and the shortlife", she croaked, holding Vicori's wrists tightly as she tried to turn her head away, "I-I w-watched you at n-night".

Nilan felt a blush shiver through his body as Vicori looked to him, a thin white brow raising. In her deep red eyes he noticed something slight - a subtle wavering of spirit. However, she broke off to keep looking at Daella, pushing her even more tightly against the trunk.

"Very well, you knew", she stated flatly, "Why did you not tell anyone sooner?".

"I-I l-love...", she started to mumble. 

Nilan noticed Vicori's knees seem to grow weaker and weaker, buckling under some kind of invisible weight. The drow dropped the elf rather carelessly onto the ground and soon dropped to her knee momentarily before her large body collapsed helplessly into the grass.

"-you", Daella finished as she hit the base of the tree, Vicori's red eyes rolling back to bring forth the darks of her eyes as she fell helplessly onto the ground in front of her.

Nilan was still blushing, helplessly standing to the side of the clearing and watching in silence. When he realized Vicori's helplessness he sprung into action running over to her and pulling up her nightgown, revealing a fresh and particularly nasty looking wound at her side - worse than any of those they had acquired on their trip to Al'th'wynn.

The short elf sat at the base of the tree, eyes wide and clearly in shock from the whole encounter. She stirred slightly at the sight of the wound, moving forward on her hands and knees to observe with the boy.

Suddenly he turned to look at her sternly.

"We need to save her".

Daella looked surprised as the boy seemed to practically forget their previous animosity in favour of helping their wounded Master.

She responded with a firm nod, hastily standing up to retrieve the horse. The twelve year old moved close to Vicori's ear, brushing aside her wet white hair and whispering to her.

"Hang on, Lady Vicori. We're going to save you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Part 2 of Vicori and Nilan's story! I hope you enjoyed it~~
> 
> I wanted to incorporate some more characters into their world to give them some more dynamics and grounding in society! I know it was a little light on smut but it felt a bit like there wasn't much place for it, and I didn't want to force too much in! There will surely be more down the road however ^^
> 
> I'm going to plan what will happen in the next part, but in the meantime I might work on some other one shots here and there as I have a few more ideas I've been wanting to try out ^^
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and bookmark or kudo if you can~ ^^ Thank you again for reading~!!!


End file.
